Sweet Encounters: Marceline x Princess Bubblegum
by dopejgames
Summary: They met on the strangest of days, and she saved her. But who can save their dying love for each other? Who can save the kingdom in their time of need? Who can save this love?
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction-like "adventure" *snicker snicker* and I will be doing the lesbian relationship behind Marceline and Bubblegum. If you don't know, it is a fact that Bubblegum and Marcy actually have a past of lesbians, so I want to make this a real deal. Enjoy!**

It was the best of days, and it was the worst of days. The clouds covered the sun, making it amazingly wicked for Marceline, unable to hold that stupid umbrella anymore. Yet, Bubblegum was searching for a nice day to spend time with her kingdom.

Alas, this was a simple request that she couldn't just make happen, so she spent the day outside with her own parasol, ready for the clouds hanging in the sky to make another guest appearance with rain. She was wearing a simple pink hoodie and gray pink tinted jeans. If you couldn't tell, pink was her favorite color.

She strutted around the castle grounds for a bit, growing bored for awhile and found herself wandering outside the palace. It was not normal to find someone such as her outside her kingdom, but she felt as if she couldn't stay in that wretched palace any longer, having a guard watch her back every day. She wanted to feel like a teenager, not be a teenager that has the responsibilities of an adult. It was too much pressure.

She missed Shoko, which was hard to explain. She knew deep inside that it was wrong to miss someone who intended to betray her, but she missed having a friend by her side. Sure, the candy kingdom had nice people and all, but no one could explain how wonderful it felt to have someone like her protecting her and being so trustworthy. Funny, it didn't turn out so trustworthy in the end, now did it?

As these thoughts raced through her mind, she did not happen to see as to where she was going, and flew straight into a body. She would say head, but it didn't turn out to be a normal encounter. She didn't hear the sound of the other person knocking down, but instead she heard a sound of a gasp and a worried voice saying, "Are you okay?"

She dizzily got up and wobbled on her feet, saying, "I-I think so." Alas, she spoke too soon when she was knocked off her feet again. However, instead of finding a rushing impact of the ground to meet her again, she found a pair of soft hands grasping her.

"I can't leave you here. I'll fix you up at my place." Bubblegum was slow to protest, as she opened her mouth to disagree, but the strange lady had already been moving. Bubblegum sighed, realizing this is why she is not allowed outside the walls.

She was, however, quick to learn one thing. "Hey, before you take me to your freak torture dungeon, at least let me know your name! I'm Bubblegum."

She heard a slight chuckle. "You're funny. I don't have a torture dungeon, just a normal house." Followed by a pause, hesitant but willingly saying those two words that changed her life forever.

"I'm Marceline."


	2. Chapter 2: Nicknames

Thank you Natasha for following my story and favoriting it! I'm glad you enjoy it! ^-^:

Onto the story!

Before she knew it, she was settled down onto a bed. An ice compress was applied to her head and she was given a glass of cool water to accompany her. As she lay there, a million thoughts raced inside her head. How could she have gotten herself into this situation? Who was this person? Why did she trust her so much? And yet, as these questions filled her up inside, she was unable to answer a single one.

Her bubblegum textured hair flew around her in a tidy mess, and her green eyes stared around at the room before her. It was like living in a strange setback time, with a guitar and old time recorder to her right. There was a red couch and tv straight ahead, with the head of an insect framed onto the wall above the couch. Finally, to the left and right were two doors, one, she assumed, to be the closet.

At last, she caught a glimpse fully of the woman who had taken to care for her. Before, she was only able to get a small look, but now, she understood who she was. She had a sickly pale grey skin color, and long raven black hair. Light blue eyes stared at her, and she strutted a simple gray tank top and blue sweatpants. However, there was something... odd about her. Directly, obviously, odd. She floated instead of walking, and she sported a pointy bite mark on her neck, along with sharp looking fangs protruding from her mouth. Yes, she assumed, she was a vampire.

Marceline sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on Bubblegum's feet. "Hey, so are you feeling any better?" She asked slightly harried. Bubblegum nodded and gave a small smile. "I can't thank you enough for that. Most people might have just said sorry and left."

Yet, most people, if knocked down by a mere person, would be recovered in seconds. Bubblegum, however, had not done much physical activity, and had no endurance or physical brace at all. She did not handle pain well, and could not stand witness to any of it.

Marceline floated to her guitar and struck a few notes on it. "Such a pretty girl, but you have a strange name. I don't think Bubblegum is your real name.." She smirked knowingly, plucking a rhythm out onto the bass.

Bubblegum both sighed and blushed, sighed at the fact that she knew about the name, and blushed at the pretty girl comment. \

"In fact, I think I've heard that name before. Hmm..." Bubblegum actually hadn't wished for her to know where she was coming from. She wanted to be known as an average person, not as a princess that everyone should look up to. She hated the thought of royalty, and lusted for the person who would treat her as a normal person with normal feelings and normal life.

When it took Marceline minutes to try to understand where she was coming from, Bubblegum let out a long sigh, and softly spoke with a shaky voice, "Uhm, maybe, uhm, because I'm princess of the candy kingdom?"

She expected a negative or authority response from the girl, but instead she jumped up. "Dude, that is rad! Being a princess and all."

She shook her head. "I hate being known as just a princess. I have to be the ruler of everything, I have to care for all of the Candy Kingdom, and I'm just a teenager but I'm given adult responsibilities. Nobody ever has called me Bonnibel ever since, it's just been Bubblegum." She sighed, her real name slipping out in the sentence.

Marceline sat next to her, not saying a word for a few minutes. After a while, she opened her mouth to speak. "I know how you feel. I'm a vampire queen, my dad rules the Night-o-sphere. And I mean, I just want to live a normal life like I was supposed to live, but my dad always wants me to take his place in ruling the Night-o-sphere. I don't want that life, I just like to be with all these cool people here like you."

There was silence for a few moments, before she spoke again. "You know what? I'll treat you like a real person. From now on, I will call you either Bon-bon or Bonnibel. No ifs or buts, Bon-bon." She smirked, and gave a warm smile.

Bubblegum giggled slightly. "Fine, but I'm calling you Marcy, Marcy!" Marceline laughed and suspended into the air. She knew this would become a great experience and friendship that she hadn't felt before in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

AN: Sorry I have not updated in a few days, I've been busy with some stuff and people. I'm going to try to get this published before I have to leave today, so bear with me! So, enjoy, and live my experience of this story.

A few weeks passed, and Marceline, throughout the short period of time, took Bubblegum on a crazy, outrageous, wild adventure that Bubblegum had never dreamt of before. She had a life outside of the kingdom, outside of the laws and citizens and duties of the land. It felt, to the Candy Kingdom that she was the ruler and the decision maker, that she should be treated with utmost respect and power, but to Marceline, she was treated like a regular living being.

She saw Marceline different too. She saw her other than a queen of a demonic place, a death fire pit, or any other frightening place you could imagine. She didn't see her as a loner or as an annoyance to her every day life. She was... different. Marceline, to Bubblegum, was a caring, fun, and risk taking person, who knew how to make someone feel alive. She knew how to make somebody feel like a somebody.

Spending her hours with Marceline made her think so many things at night with either the guards outside her bedroom door in the castle or Marceline by her side, doing some stupid but free things. She hadn't felt anything like this before. There were so many things she wanted to do, wanted to say.

Another day passed on quickly, leaving Bubblegum and Marcy speechless and out of breath. They sat by the sunset, the explosion of orange, red, and purple reflecting in their eyes. It was beautiful, almost hard to imagine.

Both of the two said nothing, the view breathtaking. In this time, however, Bubblegum began to think more about Marceline. She looked over to her, then the sunset, unable to tell which was more beautiful. Another feeling crossed her, but instead of her mind, it crossed her heart. This was an emotion that she never had experienced with anyone before, no boy, girl, man, or woman.

She was feeling love. And sure, while she felt like she loved all the people of the Candy Kingdom, she loved them more like her children. She wasn't sure how she felt Marceline, as a sistery love, or a real love?

As she saw the moon start to rise, she stood up, knowing she would have to return to the kingdom that night. It was important to be there, as she would have to make many decisions for the land and kingdom's safety. As she turned to Marceline to say her goodnight, she felt a warm pressure being pressed against her cheek. Bubblegum blushed furiously, but not retreating.

A soft voice whispered in her ear, "You'll do well, I promise." Then, she was gone. Floating, racing back to the direction of her house, leaving Bubblegum standing her, wondering what had just happened.

Sorry this was short! On my screen, on it looks longer than it actually is on . I hope you guys enjoyed this! ^-^: **reads over my own fanfiction and fangirls endlessly**

Bai for now!


End file.
